Aulas
"There are beings out there who know nothing of hunger, to make a voidless world unmade in the blink of an eye. They hunted my kind, sent me across the stars, and I am the last and only to tell of it. They are gods of a godless kind. Worse than the ones on your world. Worse than the ones from a different dimension. They are... more. They're coming." |image = File:Aulas.jpg|250px |Row 1 title = Title |Row 1 info = The Golden Boy, The Golden One, The Last of His Kind, Star Runner |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Race |Row 3 info = Aulian |Row 4 title = Affiliation |Row 4 info = Himself, Golden Oculus |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Dimensional assistant to the Golden Oculus |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Orbis |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Alive |Row 8 title = Relative(s) |Row 8 info = None known |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Speculative}} Aulas is an Aulian, a race of gold-like humanoid beings originally hailing from their unknown planet in the Almighty Expanse. After an unknown evil hunted down and presumably extinguished his race, Aulas fled to the "secret world" of Orbis, hoping to seek refuge and flee from his captors. His whereabouts and existence were completely unknown until one day when the Golden Oculus managed to make use of their portal magic and trace it in the cosmos. However, one of the Godborne, Ecruayn, disguised as one of the members of the Oculus, knew of this as well, and in order to protect Outhria from the threat, he took control of Aulas, having him act as bait to attract the evil and leave once and for all. However, Aulas had the help of the Oculus and adventurers, who pledged to defend him from this threat and hopefully find his shattered world. In turn, Aulas becomes a figure of wealthy scientific knowledge that aids the Oculus in the devising of some of their more powerful devices and portals, such as the one that teleports adventurers to the long lost lands of the Kingdom of the New Sigil. Though he is grateful for the endeavours to save his life, he is wary of the return of the unknown evil that hunted him, pledging to protect the new world of Outhria that has granted him a second chance. Currently, Aulas acts as an assistant in the Oculus known as Dr. Gold. His existence to the remainder of Outhria is a secret, other than of the Oculus, Brotherhood, and Confederacy in order to ensure this threat doesn't track him down. He is a major character of The Secret World questline. History Aulas was one of the unfortunate victims of an "evil attack" on his unknown homeworld. Due to this, he was forced to flee to Orbis. While hiding within the seemingly infinite chasms within, Aulas hoped his captors would never find him, though holding a regret that he couldn't save any of his kind. 'A Legend's Legacy' Aulas isn't discovered until the Golden Oculus experiments with portals, finding a flux that leads to Orbis, known as "The Secret World". An adventurer investigates the inside of the planet. Believing the adventurer to be evil, Aulas uses telepathy to send a wisp named Khadar to fight them, but it is defeated. Meanwhile, sensing the adventurer's continued movements, Aulas retreats into a more dangerous cavern system. He sways another wisp, Vedhrar the Poisonous Wisp to his bidding, which is foiled again. Aulas then begins to animate minions to hold off the intruder, though retains a sensibility that he may not be followed to be killed. Later on, Aulas, to preserve his thoughts, constructs a door system using a heart-shaped key as an entryway point, since if it was the "evil" that was chasing him, it would just blow a hole through the wall. In doing so, Aulas accidentally sends a spirit demon on a rampage, which is defeated by the adventurer. Aulas comes to another entrance, this time marked by three glaive-esque locks. Before he can attempt to transmute the door system, he is knocked aside by an unknown foe, revealed to be Ecruayn, a Godborne. Ecruayn knows of Aulas' plight, and reveals he will give him up to his "foes" to save the world he tried to reach. In doing so, Ecruayn rips a portion of Aulas' body off of him and creates Augeo, a golden warrior. Augeo is defeated by adventurers, and Ecruayn flees with a horrifically-drained Aulas. Aulas, now located at the depths of Orbis, is being used by Ecruayn to access the long lost technology of Orbis which belonged to an ancient civilization. However, he disrupts the balance of the beings within, causing giant wisps to be summoned, such as Tyuzar. Aulas attempts to stop it but is held back by Ecruayn. An adventurer appears, attempting to save Aulas, but is knocked aside by Ecruayn as well. Leaving Aulas behind, Ecruayn flees, while Aulas tends to the adventurer's wounds, apologizing for believe they were a threat earlier. Later on, Aulas is introduced to the Golden Oculus; both of them share their stories of their ideals, and agree to help one another. Aulas reports of his foe having a "celestial aura" around him; Andro Mikael theorizes a Godborne was behind his capture. He secretly informs the God Council, who send Garnor Azetras to assist. They work together to find the six stones to Ecruayn's (still unknown to them) bridge system, fighting a large elemental known as Kologem. Afterwards, Aulas is knocked out by an unknown force. At the bottom of Orbis, Ecruayn reveals himself, and makes a living hell of the planet for Aulas, the adventurer, Andro Mikael, and Garnor Azetras alike. Aulas tells of a vault he hid his "arnaments" in when he retreated from his home world; when they go there the "weapon" of his is missing. Ecruayn enters the fray, using the weapon to seal off the Golden Oculus and crew into Orbis and detonate it from the inside, to prevent Aulas from escaping and so he won't be hunted down. Aulas reveals he would sacrifice himself to protect Outhria, grateful for his new allies to saving him. Ecruayn calls it a "blessing" for him to still be alive. While doing so, Ahlakisan, a flesh-like horror, ascends from the depths, saying Aulas was "missed" before attempting to kill him. Ecruayn flees, dropping Aulas' weapon into the shadowy abyss. Garnor, Aulas, and the adventurer defeat Ahlakisan and capture Ecruayn, who becomes sealed in the Godvault. Aulas then helps Andro find a "safe spot" for "future considerations" before agreeing to return to Outhria with them under the promise that only the Oculus, Brotherhood, and Confederacy know of his existence. He then works as a portal scientist under the name of Dr. Gold. While grateful for his second chance at life, he warns the Oculus that there are evil beings out there worse than any god known of that wish for Aulas' death. He said if he had to flee to save Outhria he definitely would to save it. 'The War Reincarnated' Aulas helped experiment with portals that transport the players to Mael Isle, and the Kingdom of the New Sigil. He also found his "golden sword" buried in Ahlakisan. 'Rise of Grimbane' Aulas helped create a combat potion to ward off "beings rife" with the Devil Plague while adventurers travel through Duskspeak Pass. He wishes it were a permanent protection, saddened that it isn't, calling the Plague a curse on the world, similar to the evil he had escaped. 'At World's Turn' Along with Andro Mikael, Aulas is figuring out how to devise a portal to teleport adventurers to the "shadow island" on Krom's Belt. Category:Characters